ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel O'Connor
Daniel O'Connor, is the villain in the "Get the Message" story arc. He was portrayed by Jonathan Salinger. Daniel is the son of Gretchen and Jarvis O'Connor. His father Jarvis, was a very famous and talented artist. One that specialized in painting pictures for advertisements. The paintings always included a young red-haired boy with a gap between his teeth. Some of the paintings included advertisements for Mighty Clean laundry detergent and for Sticky Peanut butter. His father kept most of the valuable paintings and near the end of his life, they were all worth over one million dollars. But when his father died, he and his mother Gretchen didn't inherit the money or the paintings. Instead his father had sold the paintings and donated all the money to charity. Leaving him and his mother penniless So eventually, he decided to start stealing the paintings back. He begun to rob various museums and art galleries around New York City. Then eventually, during the events of the story arc, he robbed the "Up Against the Wall" art gallery, where he stole his father's original painting for Mighty Clean laundry detergent. The owner of the gallery Darryl Thomas, sent his security guard to chase after him. He ran fast from the security guard, and they came along a street. At the same time, Max Frazier was loading his musical instruments into his van. He got away from the security guard when he accidentally tripped and fell. Then he ran onto the road, right in front of Eduardo Fernandez's truck. He then caused a massive traffic accident, in which Eduardo crashed his van into all of Max's musical instruments. He quickly ran away with the painting to avoid being caught. This however, caused a major rift and conflict for the Ghostwriter Team. Since nobody else saw him, a lot of people believed that Eduardo destroyed Max's instruments on purpose to get him to stop playing his annoying music all the time. Max was ready to take Eduardo to court to pay for destroying his property. Lenni got into a fight with Alex because each of them were standing by their own father's sides. Gaby got into a fight with Tina, because Tina told a news reporter that Gaby's dad was driving like a mad man. Jamal and Rob both worked hard to prove that he had ran in front of the truck and get the team back together. The team eventually did make up and got back together. Then they found out a pattern from messages from Ghostwriter that he only stole paintings his father made. So they made a fake flyer saying they were selling Jarvis O'Connor's original painting for Sticky Peanut Butter. A few days later, he fell for the trap and tried to steal the painting. But when he got there, Lieutenant McQuade and two undercover police officers had been waiting for him and they arrested him. Then Darryl Thomas and Lieutenant McQuade brought him in front of the team and both Max and Eduardo. Alex asked his dad if he recognized him, and Eduardo said that he did. Lenni told her dad that he was the man who ran in front of Mr. Fernandez's truck, so it was the reason why he swerved and crashed into the instruments. Therefore, it really was an accident. Darryl confirmed to Max that is was Daniel, because the same day it happened, Daniel had just robbed his art gallery. Darryl's security guard chased him all the way down the street, during the same time Max was loading up his instruments into his van. Then they asked him why he stole the paintings. He said that they should have been his in the first place, along with all the money. He said that his dad was loaded and he never gave him anything, even after he died. So he swore that one day, he would get them all back. Then he was arrested, taken to jail, and he was never seen again. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists